Who's That Boy?
by yummy42
Summary: What if Mikayla wrote a song for Sirocco without knowing he was actually Brady? Taken place during the episode "King Of Theives" and before finding out about Brady and Boomer... Read and Review! Songfic one-shot!


**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I've decided to whip up another songfic for you guys while waiting for reviews for Brady's Question and Royal Strike! Maybe I should've said this before but, since Demi Lovato is one of my all time favorite singers, I'm going to be using a lot of her songs most of the time for songfics...I don't own POK or Who's That Boy by Demi Lovato_**

**_This story takes place during Season 2's episode " King Of Thieves" and this happens before Mikayla finds out Sirroco is actually Brady..._**

**_Let's continue on with the story!_**

* * *

**_Mikayla's POV: In her Bedroom_**

_I've just met Sirocco and he gave me a pretty little rose! Eek! Even when I say his name in my head I feel like a little school girl! Brady is just being a hater for insulting Sirocco's teeth...But, for some reason they kinda look-alike when you think about it. Then again Sirocco has a nice French accent and Brady well, can't even do a nice Spanish accent._

_I've learned how to play the guitar from the internet, What? It's possible! Since I know how to play the guitar, I've managed to come up with this awesome song dedicated to Sirocco that probably isn't as awesome as my dance moves! _

**_Mikayla Singing:_**

**_I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile it glows  
He's perfect it shows  
Let's go_**

_I actually want to have Sirocco by myself without any interruptions, I don't need anybody else. He's the first guy I've met who isn't actually weird! His smile glows just like a glow-stick at night-time! It's clearly he's perfect since it shows._

**_I've been staring atcha  
And I could do it all night  
You're lookin' like an angel  
That kind of body, needs a spotlight_**

_I've been staring at him and i could definitely do it all night! He's like an angel! With that kind of body I wonder why he doesn't have a spotlight on him.._

**_Ain't nobody know your name  
But lookin' like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade now_**

_I think not much people know about Sirocco...But, I'm glad not much people know him since all of the girls would make him seem famous by trying to hit on him. I could definitely see us making waves..._

**_Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy  
Wanna take you home  
And getcha all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy_**

_I don't know who he is but, he does look like a star! When he gives money back to the people everybody is thinking, who's that boy? I wanna take him home and get him all alone. And everybody would be thinking who's that boy Mikayla is actually falling for?_

**_Oh he got me  
No I've never see  
No one like him  
Dang he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they wanna be  
Who's that boy  
Who's that boy_**

_He got my attention, I've never seen anyone like him before. He's basically everything I've wanted in a guy. I know for a fact a lot of girls in the village want him and guys would want to be like him. Seriously, who's that boy?_

**_Who, who, who, who, who...  
You could say that I'm distracted  
At how you got me so attracted  
But boy I tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
That could rock it  
Like you, you do_**

_He gotten me so distracted and attracted to him that I'm losing my edge over at guard practice! I think my dad is starting to get suspcious...All I'm going to say is that, no one can rock the room like Sirocco does._

**_Ain't nobody know your name  
But lookin' like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade now_**

_Not much people knows his name and I'm pretty glad about that. If they did, he would've been famous! Maybe I'm a sidekick or something cause I can foresee us making waves!_

**_Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy  
Wanna take you home  
And getcha all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy_**

_Don't know who he is but, it's part of the fun not knowing who your crush really is, right? He doesn't look like a star, a star looks like him! Everybody is always wondering who he really is! I wanna take him home and have him all alone!_

**_Oh he got me  
No I've never see  
No one like him  
Dang he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they wanna be  
Who's that boy  
Who's that boy_**

Who's that, who's that  
Who's that, who's that  
Who's that boy

_Definitely got me...But, I never seen anyone like him. Since, he practically has all the traits I want in a guy! All of the girls would want him...I can see why though...All of the guys want to be him since they would've want me to be falling for them... Who's that boy?_

**_Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes tell me  
Who's that, who's that_**

_Everybody would be turning and asking who's that? I always remember him by besides his French accent but, by his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes...Yet, they keep asking who's that?_

**_I've got my eye on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just want to get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand  
And dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips_**

_I've got my eye on this boy and can't seem to get him off my mind! He's special, better yet, one of a kind. He's the cherry to my pie or the butter to my fly...I just want to get him close and make him mine. I want to take his hand and go slow-dancing with him though, his hand kinda reminds me of Brady's like the time we danced at the prom. Although I'm usually never go straightforward with things..I would get straight-forward with him kissing me?_

**_Who's that boy, watchin' my hips  
I, I, I wanna know who you are  
My name is DEV  
And you can be my star_**

_I know when I'm walking away he watches my hips...but, I really want to know who he is! My name is Mikayla and he could be my star._

**_Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy  
Wanna take you home  
And getcha all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy_**

_I don't know who you are but, you definitely look like a star! Everybody is thinking who's that mysterious masked hero? Wanna take you home and get you alone while, everybody is thinking, who's that boy?_

**_Oh he got me  
No I've never see  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they wanna be_**

_Oh he got, no I've never seen anyone like him...Dang, he has everything for a recipe for the perfect boyfriend! Girls they all want him...Guys all want to be him.._

_**Who's that boy, who's that boy  
Who's that boy, who's that boy  
Who, who, who, who, who...**_

Who's that boy  
Tell me who's that, who's that  
Who's that

_Seriously, someone tell me, Who's That Boy?_

* * *

**_Mikayla's POV: Village Center, Couple Days Later_**

_Since Lanny was taxing the villagers more money, they're willing to just give Sirocco to Lanny for the reward for money. Jeez, villagers are so greedy these days... While the villagers are going in a riot on trying to find Sirocco and turn him in, I spotted him trying to get out of the crowd and ran over to get him out. When I pulled him out from the roaring crowd, I pulled him over to a small area and slid the drape on the wire so no one can see us. _

_" Thanks, if it wasn't for you, I would've been torn to shreds." Sirocco said in his luxurious French accent. " No problem, but, can you do me a favor?" I asked with a bit of uncertain in my voice. " What is it my little butterfly that uh came out of a beautiful cocoon and turned into my little butterfly?" Sirocco said kinda confused. " Even though I'm confused on what you just said, usually I'm never straightforward but, kiss me." I said straight-forward._

_" K-kiss you?" Sirocco asked confused. " Yes, k-kiss me." I shot-back talking like his French accent. We both leaned in and were centimeters close until..._

_" Yo, Sirocco, the coast is clear, we have to get out before the crowd comes back!" Sirocco's partner Sirocco Taco shouted. " I have to go my little butterfly, we'll see each other again." Sirocco said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving. I just stood there wondering..._

**_Who's That Boy?_**

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I know this is definitely isn't one of my best songfics since I'm sick and feeling kinda off...but, when i heard this song i figured it fitted Sirocco and Mikayla perfectly. And decided to not really end the story just like the episode where Mikayla finds out it's Brady... _**

**_Oh well, I will update Royal Strike! Next, since I already received probably more than 20 questions for Boomer...Then hopefully by then I would get reviews on Brady's Question and I'll finish that one up...then I'll being working on some more new songfics! _**

**_Adios mi amigos/amgias! Ha, Karla I'm learning my Spanish! _**

**_P.S Karla is a friend of mine who makes me say Spanish to her...to make sure I'm actually learning it...Anyways Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
